A patient requiring lung ventilation support is usually connected to a mechanical ventilator that applies a positive pressure to insufflate a volume mixture of air and oxygen to the lungs. The positive inspiratory pressure (PIP) cycles are typically applied intermittently and patient exhales to a baseline pressure, also known as Positive End Expiratory Pressure (PEEP), which is usually higher than the atmospheric pressure. In a patient with impaired lung mechanics, the peak pressure obtained by the sum of inspiratory (PIP) and expiratory (PEEP) pressures may result in elevated pressures that can be harmful for the patient's respiratory system.